


Altean Biotechnology is Super Advanced

by axaura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they both work for the garrison on the atlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axaura/pseuds/axaura
Summary: The sudden pinch to his rear had Lance snapping up and shrieking. He whirled around, cheeks scarlet and mouth open in a snarl, only to see an empty room behind him. Empty save for his boyfriend’s prosthetic arm that is, floating a foot away, looking as sheepish as a disembodied limb possibly could.





	Altean Biotechnology is Super Advanced

...  
 _Botha_  
 _Bunnag_  
 _Bush_  
 _Cadwallader_  
 _Cantú_  
 _Caruso_  
 _Chan_  
 _Chaudhary_  
 _Christ, there were a lot of pilot records._

Lance looked down at the stack of files at his feet that he had yet to sort. This wasn’t even the paperwork for the entire program, it was only for prospective MFE pilots, helpfully color coded by flight hour status for his convenience! When Veronica had told him she needed help that only he could give come on Lance do your big sis a favor, Lance had pictured wrangling their niece and nephew, or baking cookies with their Abuela, or reviewing the latest flight sim results from the new recruits. 

It’s not like they were in short supply; the Garrison had received an influx of eager applications after their battle with the Galra. They were lucky that they had the Atlas as well as their ground facilities, otherwise they wouldn’t have been able to support the worldwide interest in the space program. And also in huge, ass-kicking, magic, alien robots. Lance’s sister hadn’t come to family dinner in weeks because of all the overtime she was pulling, and his boyfriend was even worse. As the captain of the Atlas, he was responsible for everything everywhere running smoothly, all the time. Or at least that was what he told Lance. Because it wasn’t like he had a damn _two hundred and fifty six_ other personnel members alongside him to do the same thing. But whatever. Lance had files to see to.

_Christensen_   
_Cuesta_   
_Değirmenci what the hell--_

The sudden pinch to his rear had Lance snapping up and shrieking. He whirled around, cheeks scarlet and mouth open in a snarl, only to see an empty room behind him. Empty save for his boyfriend’s prosthetic arm that is, floating a foot away, looking as sheepish as a disembodied limb possibly could. Lance almost screamed again before his brain registered what it was. His eyes narrowed. He grasped the hand, interlocking their fingers, of course, and called out.

“Very funny, Shiro, you only gave me, like, six heart attacks!”

Silence.

“Are we really gonna play this game? What happened to the reactors in section B7 that required your tender loving care immediately?”

More silence. He heard only faint discussion down the hall from some mechanics, and the gentle thrum of the engines that seemed to come from everywhere at once on the ship.

“Ohhh, you are so freaking dead, mister.” He squeezed the hand he was holding and felt it squeeze back, teasingly. Making a mental note to return to the files soon, he set out in search of his stupid, horrible, mean boyfriend.

As he scanned the hall he kept his breath shallow, listening for even the slightest of disturbances in the force. Nothing. He crept to the room on the left, playing _Mission Impossible_ in his head as he went. He looked behind the seemingly hundreds of greenish gray rows of files. Nothing. He went to the room on the right, this time playing the Jaws theme. He swept his eyes over and under the metal break table and plastic chairs, the stark counters, the mini fridge, and the tiny microwave. Nothing. He went across the hall to the other file rooms. Nothing nothing nothing. He stopped and pursed his lips.

Lance was a good person. He did his duty, both aboard the Atlas where he was a senior officer, and for his family whom he loved dearly. He didn’t deserve this harassment and bullying after being given the ship’s shittiest, most mind-numbing task. That was why when he found Takashi Shirodumby, he was gonna kick him in the--

“HOLY FUCKING QUIZNACK ONTHEHOODOFMERCEDESBENZINMONACO!” 

The fingers that had just jumper-cabled his poor sides turned into hands which turned into arms that wrapped around him and pulled him close to a broad, rumbling chest. Shiro laughed in his ear and rubbed circles into his torso gently. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, you just looked so cute pouting like that, I had to.”

Lance harrumphed and crossed his arms over the warm and metallic ones cuddling him. He hadn’t even noticed the prosthesis slipping away, goddamn it. Well, fine, if Shiro wanted to be a ass, two could play at that game. He closed his eyes primly and stuck his nose up.

“Aw come on, kitten, don’t be like that, what can I do to make it up to you?” Shiro cooed.

Silence.

Oh, but Lance should have known that wouldn’t discourage the formidable Captain Takashi Shirogane of the IGF Atlas, former Black Paladin and Head of Voltron, Champion of the damn Arena, most decorated fucking pilot of the Galaxy Garrison. He melted a little, but only a little, mind you, he was sensitive, as Shiro began trailing kisses from just behind his ear, down the edge of his jaw, down his neck, down-- oh!

Lance bit his lip and shivered when Shiro nipped at his sweet spot-- which was totally unfair, thank you very much-- and chuckled at his apparent distress. 

“Please, forgive me?” He murmured, planting kisses in random spots.

Lance huffed again and rolled his eyes. “You make such a compelling argument for your case, so I suppose I have no choice.”

He felt his boyfriend grin boyishly into his hair, nuzzling a bit. “Thank you, baby.” 

He twirled the svelte figure in his arms and the two made eye contact. They stood for a moment, smiling tenderly, gazing at each other, basking in the brief peace they had found amid the tumult and pressures of their daily lives.

Lance took in his lover’s silver hair, grown vaguely shaggy around his cute ears in the stress of the last few months, took in his strong nose and jaw, his smooth skin, his kissable lips, his perfect, sweet, grey eyes. He took in the firm chest under his palms, the dependable arms encircling him, the natural warmth to his right, and the strange (but no less pleasant), manufactured warmth to his left where heat radiated from the separated ports. He took in the smell of woodsy aftershave and fresh cotton fabric softener, the sound of Shiro’s gentle breathing. His own chest tightened. _God, he loved this man so damn much it hurt sometimes._

They leaned in for a kiss, and Lance took in the taste of five-hour-old mint toothpaste, the soft heat of mouth and tongue which stroked his own before the two of them parted. He took in the calloused hand that stroked his hair behind his ears and cradled his head. He leaned into it, and sighed happily.

“I love you.” Neither knew which one had begun the proclamation first, but it flooded the narrow space between them in the span of a second, filling their hearts to the brim with adoration and serenity.

A sudden crash from down the hall made them both jump and tense, immediately shifting into battle mode. The sound of laughter and apologizing relaxed them somewhat, and Shiro drew in a deep breath, set his brow, and squared his shoulders in preparation to scold a group of unruly cadets. Lance giggled at his boyfriend’s stern countenance, and kissed him on the cheek with a goodbye to go finish sorting his sister’s files.

Just before pulling away, Lance whispered in Shiro’s ear with a saccharine tone, “That detachable arm bullshit had better not become a regular occurence, _sweetheart._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Shiro's new arm but I love the possibilities it gives us.  
> Also not to be desperate on main but shance is my favorite thing ever but none of my friends like it, pls come talk to me at https://axaura.tumblr.com/


End file.
